


What Happened In The Rain

by smosherandmore



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smosherandmore/pseuds/smosherandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day in the rain? Well, more happened than meets the eye. Light and L realize they may be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Do not read this if you have not seen the rain scene (you'll know if you have, I think its in episode 25 or 26.) This fic references some stuff that happen in episode 27 as well. Also, I think in the manga this takes place around the end of book 6. (This happens after the Yotsuba arc.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but if I did, L and Light would be canon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The rain. That was what started this whole goddamn thing. Because had it not been raining, L wouldn't have been out on the roof, and he and Light would never have started this hair drying, and massaging, and it never would have led anywhere.  
And the one thing Light really wished didn't happen? That moment he realized he was gay. Like, really realized. In the past he had some fleeting thoughts, but he was happy to just push them away and try to love Misa, though he knew now that no matter how hard he tried, he would never love her. Not after L.   
L was the best thing in Light's life, but Light knew L could never reciprocate the feeling. And so he pushed it away, content with being utterly non-gay, for months of being chained together. Until that day in the rain when L was thinking about his death. After they went inside, it all came out.   
As Light and L were sitting together, thinking, something started to happen. Light was starting to feel very, very attracted to L. He briefly wondered if L felt the same way, then pushed that thought out of his head and tried his hardest not to think about it.  
"Light-kun, your hair is soaking wet. Would you like me to dry it?" L asked the brunette.  
All Light could think was that this was his chance. But he didn't want to sound eager, so at first he was disapproving. "No, Ryuzaki. That would complicate this weird relationship we have entirely too much. So I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Politely, of course."   
Just as Light was about to get up, L said, "Light-kun! Don't go! Please let me dry your hair! It is of no inconvenience to me, and it will make you much more comfortable."  
He sounded desperate. Light supposed it might be okay to accept, but he dared not get too excited. "Okay, I guess."  
L was excited. He knew by the way Light said it that there was a 10-20% chance that Light liked him. And, well, L hadn't wanted to admit it for a while, but he liked Light.   
And with that, he began to dry Light's hair. Light tried really, really hard not to, but a small moan escaped his lips. L moved in for a kiss. Light leaned forward, and their lips met. It was the nicest kiss Light (and L, for that matter) had ever had in their lives. Light tentatively pushed his tongue into L's mouth, and got a moan in reward.  
"Light-kun, what does this make us?" L said, a little scared of what Light would say.   
"Let's label it later.' Light replied.  
And with that they got back to kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm sorry it's so short though, but I will make longer fics in the future! 
> 
> This is my first Death Note fanfic, so remember to leave comments/kudos to let me know! I hope you didn't hate it:) (But tell me if you did!)


End file.
